Light fixtures for recessed positioning within a ceiling are capable of emitting a single, fixed light distribution. They are not designed to permit adjustment or tailoring of their distribution in the field. Rather, to alter the distribution, the existing fixture must be removed and replaced with. another fixture having the desired distribution. This is a time consuming and costly process.
Moreover, most such fixtures are fixedly secured over the ceiling opening. Servicing the electronic components of the fixture requires full access to the ceiling above the fixture. Therefore, removal and replacement of ceiling components, such as tiles and t-supports, is required to service the electronic components. Exposure to the ceiling environment is less than desirable for a variety of reasons. Environmental concerns, such as asbestos contamination and asbestos removal, become an issue when disturbing the ceiling. Moreover, the area above the ceiling collects dirt and dust which can dislodge during servicing and thereby increase the time and cost of clean-up after installation. Additionally, exposed electrical wiring is common in such areas, which creates a safety hazard for workers during servicing.